regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
And Then There Were So Least (Part 1)
Plot Everyone in the park are invited to a huge hotel on the island with several others. During the middle of the vacation, somebody (Like Squidward) ended up being the first one as a dead victim. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Mordecai': Guess what gang, we got mail. *'Black': Is it the gun bill paymemt mail letter? *'Mordecai': No, its an invitation to all of us and that means we have to go right now. *'Zim': There is no way we are going! *'Gumball': Besides, it might be a trap! *'Calvin': The vacation sounds fun to me. *'Roger Baxter': What's it said, Mordecai? *'Bart': I'm not sure. Maybe we should stay home. *'Nate': Besides, Kenny will die on the first day of the trip. *'Maellard': We are going or ya all will be fired! *(Scene shows an island that has a wide hotel, the gang approached) *'Zim': I guess we were wrong after all. *'Mordecai': Now lets get inside. *'Doc': No kidding. *'Nate': Uh...are you sure this is safe. *'Grumpy': Maybe tius place is haunted? *'Mordecai': There's no such thing as ghosts! *(The door opens, revealing to be Red Tallest) *'Red (Tallest)': So your invited too huh? *'Stan Pines': Where's Purple? *'Stan': Next to him, idiot. *'Zeb': Where the Irkens? *'Purple (Tallest)': They are at the Massive, it already drop us off to here, so as the massive leabes, our vacation had just began. *(Scene shows the inside) *'Hulk': Well look who is also here. *'Kyle': How long will this last? I want to go back home. *'Mabel Pines': No time, Kyle. Only someone who invited us. *'Kyle': So that means we can go home now, can we? *'Dipper Pines': Nope. *'Zim': Besides, where is the host? *'Elita-1': We have no idea. *'Prowl': All of us are here as well. *'Mr. Krabs': In that case, Someonemhas to look for the host, that means you Squidward. *'Squidward': But I want to get a drink first. (Drinks some tea, sudennly collapsed and died) *'Mr. Krabs': Great since Squidward is dead, who am I gonna tell not to sleep on the job!? *'Nate': How are we gonna keep Kenny safe!? *'Spongebob': Maybe Kenny use the armor to protect himself. *'Nate': Your armor made it worse, and it didn't work. *(Flashback to Kenny wearing armor, and he got ran over by a bus) *'Zim': I can give Kenny some Irken Technology armor, that even protects him with a electrical force field. *'Nate': Do it! Quick! *(Zim puts irken technology armor on Kenny) *'Zim': Hopefully Kenny might survive. *'Sonic': Let's go home. I'm bored. *(The heroes are about to bored the voot cruiser, but realized it was damage as flames were on it) *'Zim': That killer manage to trash the Voot cruiser somehow, that means we can't return unless its fixed. *'Peter': Wait a minute, that means to prevemt us from going away, it appears that the host might be unseen and that means that we would all probably be killed. *'Brian': I should've known this vacation is too much to be true. *'Stan': Its 9:00pm and we are all scared. *'Kyle': Do you guys we why we should have stayed home!? *'Calvin': Who cares about it! *'Nicole'; What if the killer might not be one of us as the mysterious host. *(The gang heard a scream inside) *(Scene switches to the inside of the hotel) *'Calvin': OH MY CRUD!! *'Hobbes': Well here goes Marty for now on since he died. *'Nate': Who cares about that ass-hole anyway? Nobody likes him. *'Yoshi': If only we had a security system which we don't! *'Kenny': (muffled) (Translation: This armor is uncomfortable.) *'Zim': Impossible! I just put in laser beams in the hands and a miniature irken jet packs on your back, especially putting on a visor to see through. *'Cartman': I wonder if irken technology armory can fit on fat people like me. *'Skoodge': Really, how can you be so fat if your too short? *'Nate': Cartman, you know you just made fun of yourself by calling yourself fat. *'Cartman': So what, I am already fat before, I stayed being fat since about forever for now. *'Zim': Anyway, perhaps we should split up, Skoodge you will be with Eric, Mordecai your with the others, and my rest of the gang and Nate's rest of the gang shall look for clues. *(Scene shows to the basement where Skoodge and Cartman are) *'Skoodge': And that is how I become the conqueror of Planet Blorch. *'???': (echo) Return the slide to its rightful owner immediately.... *'Sonic': Immediately? *'???': (echo) Immediately.... *'Stan': Right now? *'???': (echo) Yes. *'Nate': "Right now", right now? *'???': (echo) YES! RIGHT NOW!!! *'Skoodge': Who's there, first of all? *(With Zim's rest of the gang) *'Zim': With some clues, we might be able to find out who done this. *'Gumball': Zim, I have a bad feeling that we can be extincted. *'Mario': Your telling me, reminded me of Banjo Kazooie's fire treatmemt? *'Zim': Banjo who now? *'Calvin': There's not enough time for that, we just have to figure this out who did thi- *(A scream is heard) *'Roger Baxter': What was that noise? *'Bashful': It's coming from over there. *(The gang see a corpse and made them freaked out) *'Zim': Oh filth, that killer already got Eustace! *'Gumballl': Meh, at least he had to be a jerk anyway. *'Muriel': Eustace, what happened to him? *'Bender': Hes dead, and we never really cae! *'Zim': I guess we can call that for the night. *(Subtitle: Later that night) *(Zim and Gumball are seen in their beds, a door opens revealing to be Mr. Krabs) *'Zim': (Woked up) Eugene, what the filth are you doing here? Earth's time is already 11. *'Mr. Krabs': Well, I just ame here to check if youguys have been dead yet. Well goodnight. *(Mr Krabs was continuing to walk until he gasped Zim and Gumball appeared in a surprise look) *'Zim': Whats wrong? *(Zim and Gumball gasped to see Benson's headless corpse) *'Zim': Who cares about the traitor anyway. *(Subtitle: The Next Day) *(Everyone is seen in the meeting) *'Red (Tallest)': That is filthing ridiculous! Who could've murder the 4 of us anyway!? *'Purple (Tallest)': It could be the host guy that we have not yet met. *'Fry': That couldn't be him, cause he isn't here. *'Stan': Hey wait a minute, where did Kenny go? *'Bender': He's gone. Whatever happen to him? *'Cartman': Nobody knows, idiot! *'Stan': Maybe he got killed? *'Blue': I remember, GUYS I REMEMBER WHERE KENNY WAS!! He disappared. *'Black': No, Kenny's at the living room practice the Irken Suit armor. But speaking of where, where did that body of Marty go? *(The gang checked outside to see a trail of blood) *'Calvin': Holy crud! I guess I don't feel like being in the beach anymore unless it stops being weird, like that blood as an example. *'Hobbes': Well, the blood stain appears to be at the somewhere side in the woods. *'Nate': Guys, last night heard voices in the hotel. *'Green': Voices, what do you mean by that!? *'???': (echo) Ooooh, you though you could escape from me. *(The Gang spotted the figure, but the fiure ran off) *'Black': Where di he go!? *'Green': Who cares! The three of us should follow the trail of blood while the rest of us will stay here! *'Calvin': Well how do we know that your not the killer!? *'Black': Now it is not the time for assuming! *'Grumpy': Besides, we have to find out who is the murderer of the island! *(To be continued) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show